This invention relates to a voice-selected display method and an apparatus therefor, in which the selective display on a display panel of various data relating to an automobile is controlled by a voiced command.
Usually, in front of the occupant's seat in an automobile, various displays of data such as a speedmeter, a fuel meter, a tachometer and an odometer are mounted. It is not convenient in view of a space for mounting them, to display the information separately. While information such as speed is always necessary for the driver, there is information that is necessary only in a certain limited time when it is called for. Therefore, it is useless to give all the information continually to a driver.